The Pants Game
by The Twilighter
Summary: Replace a word in a sentence with the word pants, making for some truly hilarious quotes, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the pants game! Basically what happens is, I have a list of quotes here from X-Men the movie, and I have to replace one word in a sentence with the word pants, making for some very funny quotes.

Hope y'all enjoy.

x**  
**

* * *

**Wolverine**: Magneto's right: there is a war coming. Are you sure you're on the right pants?  
**Storm**: At least I've chosen some pants.

**Rogue**: When the pants come out... does it hurt?  
**Wolverine**: Every time.

**Bobby**: Welcome to Mutant pants.

**Dr. Jean Grey**: Pants are not the ones mankind should fear.

**Magneto**: Are you a Pants-fearing man, Senator? That is such a strange phrase. I've always thought of Pants as a teacher; a bringer of light, wisdom, and understanding.

**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: You can stay here. We can protect you from Pants.  
**Wolverine**: What's Pants?

**Senator Kelly**: I have here a list of names of identified pants living right here in the United States. **Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: A very powerful pair of pants. He believes that a war is brewing between pants and the rest of humanity. **Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some pants?  
**Logan**: Where am I?  
**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: Westchester, New York. My people brought you here for pants attention.  
**Logan**: I don't need pants attention.   
**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: Yes, of course.

**Dr. Jean Grey**: Scott, when I tell you, open your pants.

**Sabretooth**: You owe me some pants.

**Wolverine**: Hey, bub, I'm not finished with your pants.

**Wolverine**: Pants is mine!

**Magneto**: You must be Wolverine. That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire pants, does it?  
**Logan**: What do you want with pants?   
**Magneto**: My dear boy, whoever said I wanted your pants?

**Rogue**: I saved your pants!  
**Logan**: No, you didn't.

**Rogue**: You don't have any pants, do you?

**Rogue**: It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my pants, something happens.  
**Logan**: What?  
**Rogue**: I don't know, they just get hurt.

**Dr. Jean Grey**: Ladies and gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of pants evolution. These pants manifest at puberty, and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress.

**Senator Kelly**: Three words: are pants dangerous.

**Magneto**: We are the pants, Charles, not them! They no longer matter!

**Rogue**: You know, you should wear your pants.

**Dr. Jean Grey**: I think you'll be comfortable here.  
**Wolverine**: Where's your pants?  
**Dr. Jean Grey**: With Scott, down the hall.

**Dr. Jean Grey**: Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my pants.

**Wolverine**: So read my pants.

**Senator Kelly**: Tell that to the pants who did this to me.

**Rogue**: I can still feel him inside my pants . It's the same with you.

**Magneto**: You homo sapiens and your pants.

**Wolverine**: You actually go outside in these pants?

**Storm**: Help pants! Fight with us!

**Storm**: Do you know what happens to pants when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else.

**Magneto**: Are you sneaking around in here, Charles? Whatever are you looking for?  
**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: I'm looking for pants.   
**Magneto**: I will bring you pants, old friend, and I ask only one thing in return - don't get in my way.

**Wolverine**: So, couldn't wait to get my pants off again, huh?

**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: There are more powerful pants out there. Why should this one be so important?

**Wolverine**: Well, it certainly is a big, round pants.

**Wolverine**: You going to tell me to stay away from your pants?  
**Cyclops**: If I had to do that, they wouldn't be my pants.

**Emcee**: Whatever you do, don't hit him in the pants.

**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: Where are you going?  
**Wolverine**: To find pants.  
**Storm**: How?  
**Wolverine**: The traditional way: look!

**Logan**: I don't know. Keep your pants open.

**Magneto**: Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it and come for you? And your pants?

**Senator Kelly: **We must know who pants are, and above all, what they can do.

**Logan**: Everybody get out of here!  
**Storm**: Why?  
**Logan**: Pants can't move.

**Magneto**: Ah, my pants, welcome.

**Toad**: Weren't you supposed to bring pants back with you?

**Logan**: Have you ever...  
**Dr. Jean Grey**: Used Pants? No. It takes a degree of control and for someone like me it's...  
**Cyclops**: Dangerous.

**Wolverine**: You lost your pants. You keep this up you'll lose something else.

**Cyclops**: All right, do it. Jean use your pants, try to steady him.

**Bartender**: Get out of my pants, freak!

**Magneto**: Young pants.

**Magneto**: Toad has some wicked pants, Senator. Just like you.

**Logan**: I'll be back for pants.

**Bobby**: Never use your pants against another mutant.

**Prof. Charles Francis Xavier**: Pants are not evil, just... uninformed.


	2. The second movie

Thank you to all for your support! Because everyone requested I did the same thing again except with the second movie, so enjoy, and get ready for more pants mayhem.

I will do the same thing for the third movie when I have time.

* * *

**Wolverine**: Got any pants?  
**Bobby**: This is a school.  
**Wolverine**: So that's a no?  
**Bobby**: Yeah, that's a no. 

**Nightcrawler**: Someone so beautiful should not be so angry.  
**Storm**: Sometimes anger can help you survive.  
**Nightcrawler**: So can pants.

**Rogue**: Logan, come on. Let's go.  
**Wolverine**: Go, I'll be fine!  
**Rogue**: But pants won't.

**Bobby**: Call me Pants-man.

**Colossus**: I can help you.  
**Wolverine**: Help pants.

**Professor X**: William, you wanted me to cure your pants.

**Professor X**: For someone who hates pants... you certainly keep some strange company.  
**William Stryker**: Oh, they serve their purpose... as long as they can be controlled.

**Magneto**: Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue pants?  
**Professor X**: Sorry, Eric. Not today.

**Professor X**: I've put him on the path. Logan's pants are still fragile.

**Magneto**: You should've killed pants when you had the chance!

**Storm**: Can you teleport inside?  
**Nightcrawler**: No. I have to be able to see where I am going, otherwise I could wind up inside pants.

**Pyro**: So, they say you're the bad pants.

**Pyro**: I can only manipulate the pants

**Magneto**: You are a god among pants. Never let anyone tell you different.

**Pyro**: You know all those dangerous pants you hear about in the news? I'm the worst one.

**Storm**: I gotta pants them!  
**Pyro**: Please don't do that again.  
**Wolverine**: I agree.

**Rogue**: Bobby, what did you do?  
**Bobby**: I didn't do it.  
**Professor X**: No, but pants did.

**President McKenna**: How did you get these?  
**Professor X**: Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through pants.

**Nightcrawler**: Excuse me? They say you can imitate anybody, even their pants.   
**Mystique**: Even their pants.

**Policeman**: Put the pants down!  
**Wolverine**: I can't.

**Wolverine**: If you want to pants me, then pants me!

**Wolverine**: She did make a choice, Scott. It was pants.

**Wolverine**: Who are pants?  
**William Stryker**: Don't you remember?

**Cyclops**: Everybody stand back.  
**Dr. Jean Grey**: Scott no. His mind is connected to pants. Opening the door, could kill him and every pant his mind is linked to.

**Madeline Drake**: Bobby? Aren't you supposed to be in pants?

**Professor X**: William...  
**William Stryker**: Oh, please Xavier, don't get pants.

**William Drake**: What exactly are you a professor of, Professor Logan?  
**Wolverine**: Pants.

**William Stryker**: Sergeant, kill everyone that approaches; even if it is pants.

**Professor X**: Oh, my God, William, this is your pants!

**Bobby**: This is Cyclops' pants.  
**Wolverine**: Oh, yeah?

**Wolverine**: I need you to read my pants again.

**Little Girl 143**: I've got my pants on you.

**Sgt. Lyman**: If I may ask, sir, why are we keeping the pants?

**Bobby**: I'll try to find some pants

**Bobby**: I found some of my Mom's old pants. I think they're from before I was born.  
**Rogue**: Groovy.

**Wolverine**: Well, I guess lots of prep schools have their own campus, dorms, kitchens...  
**Bobby**: Pants?

**William Stryker**: I have found evidence of a pants training facility in upstate New York.

**President McKenna**: What is that?  
**William Stryker**: Pants.  
**President McKenna**: What kind of pants?  
**William Stryker**: We don't know-but it comes out of the basketball court.

**Magneto**: We love what you've done with your pants.

**Pyro**: What, for her? It's not my fault if your pant's getting excited.

**Madeline Drake**: We still love you Bobby, it's just this pants problem is a little...   
**Wolverine**: What pants problem?  
**Madeline Drake**: ...complicated.

**Magneto**: Too much iron in your pants!

**Wolverine**: You picked the wrong pants, bub.

**Wolverine**: Your pants need gas.  
**Cyclops**: Then fill it up.

**Professor X**: I'm sending you the coordinates of his pants right now


End file.
